Sick Day
by Janina90
Summary: Pepper feels under the weather. Slight Tony/Pepper Complete


Sick Day

An Ironman Fic by Janina90

Tony/Pepper

Complete

A/N: I don't own anything.

* * *

Pepper Potts had never called in sick a day in her life

She had always taken a pain killer, cough medicine, or brought a box of tissues to work with her. She always refused to go back home to get some much needed rest and she absolutely refused the invitation lay down in her bosses bed; which was usually offered with a wink and a snide comment. After all, her job as a personal assistant to Tony Stark a constant presence to make sure everything went smoothly.

All those reasons contributed as to why Tony Stark had asked Jarvis to repeat the message Miss Potts had left earlier that morning again.

"Mr. Stark, as I said before, Miss Potts apologized profusely about the fact that she was feeling under the weather."

"What did she sound like? Did she sound sick?" Tony asked, unbelieving the message.

The AI security system gave a pause that almost sounded like a sigh.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, she definitely sounded sick."

* * *

Pepper Potts could not remember the last time she didn't have enough strength to get out of bed. After calling Tony's house that morning to let Jarvis know she wouldn't be going to work, she had laid in bed thinking of everything that she needed to do. Not only was she lying in bed with a high fever, an obnoxious cough, and nausea that had her reaching for the plastic trash bin next to her bed; she also had to worry about catching everything up, no doubt Tony wouldn't listen to Jarvis as the computer would inform him of all the appointments for the day. Pepper groaned at the thought of having to reschedule the whole day while trying to keep up with the appointments already in the book.

Pepper's thoughts of work were interrupted by a faint knocking on the door. She gave a sign that turned into a coughing fit then promptly got the chills which sent her shivering further into her comforter.

The next moment she heard the front door being opened. Pepper hurriedly raised her head to look out her bedroom door into the hallway to see who had just broken in her house. She didn't know if it was relief that the person who had broken in wasn't a psycho murderer or the embarrassment from it being her boss that sent her head under the comforter.

She heard him quietly walk into her room, obviously trying to keep quite. Pepper sighed and then, muffled but the comforter said,

"Mr. Stark, you are aware that it is illegal to break and enter into someone's home, right?"

"Why yes, Miss Potts, I am aware. Which is why I am so thankful that we live in such a corrupt country. Money can buy me anything."

Pepper pulled her face from under the blanket and looked up at Tony.

Her strawberry hair was knotted and dark circles were present under her eyes. Tony smirked at seeing her for the first time out of business attire and perfectly combed hair.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper said after a pause, "I am guessing that Jarvis did inform you that you do have a meeting at Stark Industries today. I must say that I am surprise to see you here."

Tony started circling her bed room picking up picture frames and various knickknacks, examining them, and then setting them down in their proper place. "The fact that you expected me to go to my meetings when my favorite assistant is lying in bed sick amazes me."

Pepper sighed as she started to feel the Nyquil she took prior to Mr. Starks visit start to kick in. "Please, Tony, got to the meeting. If you had any concern for me, you would save me the difficulty of trying to reschedule today's itinerary."

"I don't believe I have ever heard you slur your words, Pepper."

Pepper had her eyes closed, but she could hear the smirk on his lips.

"And you never will again, sir." The conversation started to dull as the medicine lulled her to sleep.

"Back to 'Sir' again, huh, Miss Potts? And just when I think that we may be getting closer you pull a 'Sir' on me. You should be incredibly proud of me. Not once had I mentioned that you are lying in a bed…" Tony stopped talking when he looked back over at his assistant to see that she had fallen asleep. He started his way out of her room, giving her much needed rest.

Pepper was drifting in and out of consciousness when she felt a cool hand brush the bangs from her face and warm lips place a feather light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Please review. If you liked it, let me know; it would give me courage to attempt another one shot. If not, tell me how to fix my writing. Thanks!


End file.
